Question: Let $x_1,$ $x_2,$ $x_3,$ $x_4,$ $x_5$ be the roots of the polynomial $f(x) = x^5 + x^2 + 1,$ and let $g(x) = x^2 - 2.$  Find
\[g(x_1) g(x_2) g(x_3) g(x_4) g(x_5).\]
Since $x_1,$ $x_2,$ $x_3,$ $x_4,$ $x_5$ are the roots of $f(x) = x^5 + x^2 + 1,$ we can write
\[x^5 + x^2 + 1 = (x - x_1)(x - x_2)(x - x_3)(x - x_4)(x - x_5).\]Also, $g(x) = x^2 - 2 = (x - \sqrt{2})(x + \sqrt{2}),$ so
\begin{align*}
&g(x_1) g(x_2) g(x_3) g(x_4) g(x_5) \\
&= (x_1 - \sqrt{2})(x_1 + \sqrt{2})(x_2 - \sqrt{2})(x_2 + \sqrt{2})(x_3 - \sqrt{2})(x_3 + \sqrt{2})(x_4 - \sqrt{2})(x_4 + \sqrt{2})(x_5 - \sqrt{2})(x_5 + \sqrt{2}) \\
&= (x_1 - \sqrt{2})(x_2 - \sqrt{2})(x_3 - \sqrt{2})(x_4 - \sqrt{2})(x_5 - \sqrt{2}) \\
&\quad \times (x_1 + \sqrt{2})(x_2 + \sqrt{2})(x_3 + \sqrt{2})(x_4 + \sqrt{2})(x_5 + \sqrt{2}) \\
&= (\sqrt{2} - x_1)(\sqrt{2} - x_2)(\sqrt{2} - x_3)(\sqrt{2} - x_4)(\sqrt{2} - x_5) \\
&\quad \times (-\sqrt{2} - x_1)(-\sqrt{2} - x_2)(-\sqrt{2} - x_3)(-\sqrt{2} - x_4)(-\sqrt{2} - x_5) \\
&= f(\sqrt{2}) f(-\sqrt{2}) \\
&= (4 \sqrt{2} + 2 + 1)(-4 \sqrt{2} + 2 + 1) \\
&= \boxed{-23}.
\end{align*}